Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock-up clutch control device for a vehicle that engages a lock-up clutch of a torque converter at the time of starting to move.
Background Information
When engaging a lock-up clutch at the time of a vehicle starting to move, the line pressure of the actual lock-up oil pressure is not stabilized while the source pressure (line pressure) of the actual lock-up oil pressure is rising, and the following ability of the actual lock-up oil pressure to the lock-up command pressure is poor, so there is the possibility that shock occurs. Accordingly, a device is known in which the lock-up command pressure is delayed (maintains a constant value of the command pressure) when the line pressure is rising (for example refer to the Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2011-202776).